


Madara's Secret

by Ury_Salunide (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: In the days of his youth, Hashirama mistakes Madara for a boy.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Madara's Secret

Madara never wanted to pretend to be a boy, but one day, while young and in her battle armor, she fell in love at first sight with a boy her age, one Hashirama Senju. When Hashirama mistook her for the opposite gender, blushing, Madara hesitated to correct him, and instead smiled awkwardly, saying, "H-hello?"

Hashirama tilted his head. "Are you greeting me...?" He said. "Wait, are you blind? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

So cute! she thought. He was so naïve. So genuine. So nice. And the nail went into her heart. "No! I'm not blind!" she nearly shouted. Turning away, she coughed. "But you did startle me. That wasn't cool." She crossed her arms and tilted her head up, slightly. "Not that I care what you think." Stupid. You're so stupid. Why are you being a jerk to him?

"What are you, a tsundere or something?" Hashirama said.

Madara frowned. Then she blushed. "I'm not like that!"

Hashirama smirked.

Madara frowned again.

"S-sorry," Hashirama said, then raised a hand to his mouth, hushing chuckles. "You're really cute." Hashirama's smirk turned to an uncomfortable sideways glance as he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Uh, I mean, compared to my brother, that is. He's always so serious. Truth is, I'm from a prominent ninja clan, and sometimes I just want to have fun, you know?"

"No, not really," Madara lied, trying to look serious. Her heart was trying to escape her chest. Never had she met a boy so pure.

"Oh? So you're like him, then," Hashirama said, his expression now flat. "That's too bad."

"N-no," Madara whispered.

"Huh?"

Madara picked up a rock and threw it at Hashirama. It pegged him in the forhead.

"Ow!" Hashirama yelped, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!" He was frowning.

"S-sorry," Madara said, "I was aiming for the water."

"Off my head?!" Hashirama shouted. His frown deepened. Anger lit his eyes.

"Sorry!" Madara squeaked out, losing her posture and taking a step back in fear.

Hashirama forced a smile, then a laugh. "It's okay. I over reacted."

"Really?" She regained some posture.

"Yeah. It didn't even hurt. I'm a ninja, after all," he said, smiling. Then he walked over to her, bent down, and grabbed a rock. "Here. Let me show you how its done."


End file.
